Tereska
by RareSnover
Summary: My second FanFic! Follow Evan and Azeriah's adventures through the Tereska Region as they face new enemies and confront old fears. Once again, a new region I made up. I owe tons of credit to my friends, MistMagic4552 and Malon Garynite, for helping me clean up this story and sticking with it. Please read and review!
1. Battle at the Marketplace

Hello! So this is my second FanFic. I'm going to be writing it at the same time as Nocturna, which is my other FanFic I'm Co-Writing with Malon Garynite, and I hope that you like it! This one definitely need revising, so please comment anything you think needs to change so that I can do that. Once again, I hope you enjoy it and check out my other story!

* * *

As I walked through the marketplace, I could tell something was wrong. For one, there weren't as many people around, which was odd. Secondly, the shopkeepers were talking hardly at all, which was very unusual. They were always telling people about Wanda Somebody who just won the Poké-ID, or Tommy Whoosit who just beat the Elite Four.

No, this time, the only words spoken from them were 'hello' and 'good-bye.'

I did all my shopping nervously, and then stopped just outside the enterance to the market. Something was up, and I was a little nervous since I had only beaten one gym.

Suddenly, something tackled me from behind.

"Ahh!" I yelled, releasing my Ralts. "Ralts! Confusion!" I cried.

The thing on my back shot purple stuff at Ralts, however, and knocked it out before the Confusion attack could happen.

Deciding I should take a more physical approach, I reached back and punched it in its mouth.

"Croo!" It yelled and fell off me.

I stood up quickly and returned my Ralts. Turning around, I saw it was a Croagunk that attacked me. That was odd; Croagunk's weren't native to the Tereska Region.

"Croagunk, Poison Jab!" I heard a voice yell.

I only had time to side-step before a glowing purple paw came flying at me.

"Go, Flaffy!" I threw a Pokéball in the air. "Thunder Wave!"

Flaffy shot a jolt of lightning out of its tail.

"Croagunk, Venoshock!" This time, a guy dressed in jeans and a brown aviator jacket stepped out from behind a tree.

Electricity and poison bounced off each other and hit separate trees.

"Thunder Wave again!" I yelled.

The Croagunk dodged it and knocked Flaffy out with another Venoshock.

I returned my Pokémon and sent out my last Pokéball. "Go, Vivilion!" The pink moth burst forth, fluttering in mid-air. "Gust!"

The Croagunk got a direct hit and kneeled over in pain.

"Infestation!" I ordered, hoping beyond hope that this would win the battle. Immediately, tiny bugs started swarming the Croagunk.

"Gust again!" I commanded.

That did it. Croagunk swayed slightly and returned to its Pokéball with a flash of white light.

Smiling, I turned to Vivilion to congratulate it. That was my first mistake.

As soon as I looked away from my attacker, something slammed into me with such force that my head seemed to split apart with pain and my vision turned purple with stars.

I sank to the ground and was dimly aware of a scuffle going on above me. I heard a Pokémon cry and then something cool and sweet trickle down my throat. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed it, and please comment, review and spread the word! Thanks!**

**-RareSnover**


	2. Awakening

Hey there! I want to thank MistMagic4552 for my first review! That's always exciting! It's a little weird that I have three views from China, but we'll just ignore that. :D I know that the beginning is a little slow, so please stick with it and enjoy!

* * *

Slowly, my vision returned and the agonizingly painful throbbing in my head dulled to nothing. After a while, I thought about opening my eyes. It was a long time before I actually did.

I sat up slowly and looked around, my vision blurry. When I finally regained normal eyesight, I jumped. There was a boy standing next to me.

I yelped, and scrambled up, flattening myself against a tree, yelping even more because of the pain it caused me.

The boy took a step back, and raised his hands. It was then that I noticed for the first time what he was wearing.

A blue Blissey T-Shirt was displayed on his torso. The boy wore wire-rim glasses and grey sweatpants, with black crocs on his plain white socks.

Beside him, a Jolteon was grooming it's self and a Happiny was bouncing around happily.

"Who…are…you?" I asked, forcing each word out with enormous effort.

Man, that hit was harder than I thought.

The boy inspected me through his glasses. "I'm Azeriah. I believe you're Evan?" He replied.

I took a breath to clear my head before responding. "How did you know that?"

Azeriah raised his eyebrows and pulled something out of his pocket. It was my Trainer ID.

"Where'd you get that?!" I snapped, snatching the card out of his hands.

"It fell out of your pocket when you were knocked out. I was only returning it for you," Azeriah replied calmly, his hands now in his pockets.

It was then that I noticed that the sun was lower in the sky than it had been at the time of the attack. Based on my quick calculations (which were probably not accurate), I had been out for around three hours.

"Why have you been waiting for me to wake up?" I asked. "And what happened back there?"

Azeriah sighed and sat down. "It's a little complicated," he said. "I'd sit down."

"The person who attacked you was a member of Team Darkness, a new criminal organization in Tereska. I don't know who their leader is, or what they're trying to accomplish, but they seem pretty good at it, whatever it is. I was following this guy," he jabbed his finger at a knocked out figure on the ground a few feet away, "when I saw him attack you. By the way, you're pretty good."

I smiled. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," I said, nodding my head in his Pokémon's direction.

He smiled too. "Thanks. I started out a week ago. Two days ago, I was ambushed by one of the Team Darkness crooks. I beat him in a battle and got enough information out to do some digging. I haven't found much yet, but I'm hoping to get some more information out of this guy."

I nodded, staring at the grunt.

He was fairly ordinary and was indistinguishable from the next trainer.

Azeriah chuckled. "Last night, Jolteon got into my pack and ate all my batteries. It was _so _energetic after that. So now, I'm developing a new strategy. Just feed it a battery and you've automatically won!" Azeriah spread his hands in a mock celebration.

I laughed, then immediately stopped when I realized that I was starting to get along with this guy, when I didn't even know who he was.

Happiny tottered over to Azeriah and started biting his ear.

I laughed again as Azeriah tried to detach himself from it.

"Do you want to travel with me?" The question came out of nowhere, and even I had no idea why I asked him.

Azeriah looked at me for a while and I was sure he was going to decline. Then he smiled and shook his head. "That'd be great," he said.

I took a deep breath and smiled. At least I'd have a friend.

* * *

**So that was Chapter Two: Awakening! Thanks for reading and I'm going to have a contest coming fairly soon, maybe in Chapter Five, so stick with Tereska, and you'll see what it is! Thanks for reading!**

**-RareSnover**


End file.
